


Poinsettia

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, taking a bullet for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniella protects her friends, even when it means risking death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poinsettia

"Morrigan! Behind you!" Daniella exclaimed, racing over to the apostate as a Carta assassin appeared behind her.

As Morrigan twisted around, trying to move away from the dwarf trying to kill her before his daggers could find their marks, the warden lunged forward between them, shielding the mage from the assassin’s attack with her own body.

Luckily for Daniella, the blades were of poor quality, unable to cut through her armor. That luck was the only thing that stood between her and certain death, though.


End file.
